Fantastic Stories Of Twilight
by FantasyLover74
Summary: One-Shots they may become full-length stories in the future.


_**Never Love Again**_

_**Summary:**_ what does the Quileute tribe of La Push, Washington and the Paiute Tribe of the Sierra Nevada mountain ranch have three things in common. One Native American ancestry, two being wolf shapeshifters, and three the future chief and the current chief of the tribes love the same woman.

_**AN:**_ first off this story will not leave my head until I wrote it down, and it had to be a Twilight story for some reason. It just fit Twilight better than any other story I could write. I listened to the song too much at work this week so it is my own fault.

_**AN 2:**_ Know that I am changing up the original storyline for my fanfiction Like Jacob's age and when the Cullen's family came back to town.

Jacob will be the same age as Leah born in 1988 a year after Bella.

Seth has been aged two years also in this story being born in 1990.

The wingmen in this story is changed also Paul and Jared are Jacob's wingmen while Seth's is Embry and Quil.

Jacob was in on the secret from the beginning because he saw Sam change into the wolf and remembered the legends of his people and was about to calm him down to come back to the tribal settlement in La Push.

Bella came to live with Charlie in June of 2003 to begin her 10th-grade year and becomes obsessed with Jacob but Chani his girlfriend is in her way.

The Cullen's family moved to town in June of 2004 for Edward's junior year.

In December of 2003 Bella and Emily Young because of their jealous treachery broke up Jacob and Chani relationship along with Leah and Sam's. By doing so damage the century of friendships for the Blacks, Clearwater, Uley, Morgan, and the Ateara families in the Quileute tribe.

Leah and Chani leave in January of 2004 to stay with family in the Paiute Tribe wear within four months of moving Leah changes into the wolf and Chani become the Paiute Tribe's Seer.

Jacob and Bella begin dating in January after Leah and Chani leave along with Emily and Sam.

Right before the Cullens move to town again Jacob tells Bella about the Legends of his tribe against the wishes of the tribal elders.

In August of 2004, Sam changes into the first Quileute wolf of his generation with Jacob seeing him do it. Sam also Imprints on Emily when he sees her for the first time after the changes.

Emily got the injury from Sam after Sam's bond with Leah broke completely.

Bella develops a new obsession with the new family that comes to town especially Edward Cullen that results in Bella and Jacob's relationship is over with by Christmas of 2004. Jacob also learns the truth after his breakup with Bella about Chani that results in Jacob changing into a wolf.

Seth left to join Leah and Chani in the Paiute Tribe June of 2005 where he changed and became one of their wolves.

The Chavis twins Darryl and Patty took Leah and Seth's place in the Quileute pack born in 1992.

Everything that happened between Edward and Bella still does except there is no Zombie Bella. Bella runs back to Jacob and he takes her back even with knowing the truth of what she did to him and Chani's relationship.

Jacob tells Bella about being a wolf against Sam's order.

Jacob was hurt in the battle with the newborns, not because of the female Chavis twin but because of the ancient marriage vows Chani made during her wedding to the new Chief of the Paiute Tribe and alpha wolf shapeshifter Henry Smith. Chani now has a permanent love bond with Henry.

_**Disclaimer**_: I only have fanfiction writing fun with the genius story written by Stephenie Meyers.

_**Bishop Paiute Reservation**_

_**January, 2 2019**_

_**Chani's POV**_

I knew when I heard the phone ring late one night what it would be about she had seen it in her dreams the night before. Her beloved father Martin an Elder of the Quileute Tribe in La Push Washington had past away after a long battle with Cancer. He was at peace with the mighty Taha Aki and the Spirit Warriors on the peaceful plaines riding high once again.

Her parents had been with her for two months but as her father felt his time on earth was coming to a close and he wanted to past on his people's land. While her parents were with her they settled all of his affairs so that they would be ready when the time came. They knew that they would have to make some concessions when it came to the Blacks and their family the Cullens but that could not be helped.

It has been fifteen years since she set foot on her family tribal land but it was for her father's burial ceremony. It was to honor a great man who always believed in her his baby girl.

She let her mother know that she would be singing that last song they wrote together to honor him at the service. It was a surprise for her mother's birthday in February.

Thinking back on the people in her birth tribe she felt nothing at all for them. She was a Paiute Seer, wife and mother. It all happened the way it was supposed to in the end. Bella Cullen than Swan had to strong a hold on the Black family and with them the Quileute tribe for anything else to happen in the end.

Entering the Quileute Council Hall with the representatives of the Paiute Tribe numbering 10 including her eldest child Martin named in honor of her father it was a surreal moment for her. The shapeshifters were on edge because of the vampires in the room Jacob once again overruling what the family of the deceased wanted for what Renesmee and her bitch of a mother Bella wanted instead.

"Some things never changed," I thought as I inwardly sighed seeing them congregating together across the hall.

Billy Black was setting in his wheelchair next to my mother, grandmother, and other members of her family. Chani was the last to arrive having to settle some things before they could leave. Charlie Swan was setting next to my aunt Susan Clearwater-Swan Leah and Seth's estranged mother. She was surprised to see us here well I guess so since we didn't come for Harry Clearwater funeral with a good reason Leah was close to her due date and had to stay put on doctors and my orders. She gave birth on the day they buried her father. Susan her mother a nurse should have understood that, but once again because of Emily Young bitchiness the chasm between Susan and her children grew wider.

We could feel a lot of eyes on us as we move through the room. My mother held it together until I hugged her than she let the dam break. Henry and little Martin coconed us in their loving and strong embrace. There was a lot of gasp from the Quileute tribal member in the hall when they saw little Martin for he was the spitting image of Jacob Black at his age there was no doubt who his biological father was.

I could feel Jacob's surprise, and hurt feeling about not knowing about little Martin well that was not her problem. She was a different person now and she would protect her son from the vampire nation with her last breath if she had too.

_**Jacob's POV **_

I knew the moment the Paiute Tribe representative enter the Hall there was no mistaking Chani Morgan presents in any room. From the corner of my eye I could see as she moved through the room the years have been kind to Chani she was as beautiful as the day she walked out of my life 15 years ago over my stupidity with everything that is Bella Cullen.

After reading some of my thoughts Edward looked her way and was to put it mildly struck dumb by her beauty and ever pressing presents in the room. Chani would give any Vampire a run for their money to capture a ounce of her inner and outer beauty. The other Cullen's seeing Edward's expression turned her way and the other men to wear entranced by her everything.

Bella went as still as a statue upon seeing Chani. Even Rosalie didn't like the look of Chani or the way Emmett was looking at her. Jasper's small smile held a secret of his own. Where Chani went a peaceful feeling alwayed followed her. Within five minutes of Chani's arrival, the funeral got underway. It was a surreal moment for Jacob to see Chani again. It was all his fault that she left in the first place along with Sam, Emily, and Bella's.

When she walked up to the piano Jacob felt another pain course through him. It felt like forever since he had heard Chani sing and play.

With a glistening look in her beautiful hazel eyes she spoke of her father as her hands danced along the keys. As tears fall from her eyes she began to sing and I remembered my time with her my first love.

_Wish I could, I could've said goodbye_

_I would've said what I wanted to_

_Maybe even cried for you_

_If I knew, it would be the last time_

_I would've broke my heart in two_

_Tryin' to save a part of you_

_Don't wanna feel another touch_

_Don't wanna start another fire_

_Don't wanna know another kiss_

_No other name falling off my lips_

_Don't wanna to give my heart away_

_To another stranger_

_Or let another day begin_

_Won't even let the sunlight in_

_No, I'll never love again_

_I'll never love again, ooh_

_When we first met_

_I never thought that I would fall_

_I never thought that I'd find myself_

_Lying in your arms_

_And I want to pretend that it's not true_

_Oh baby, that you're gone_

_'Cause my world keeps turning, and turning, and turning_

_And I'm not moving on_

_Don't wanna feel another touch_

_Don't wanna start another fire_

_Don't wanna know another kiss_

_No other name falling off my lips_

_Don't wanna give my heart away_

_To another stranger_

_Or let another day begin_

_Won't even let the sunlight in_

_No, I'll never love_

_I don't wanna know this feeling_

_Unless it's you and me_

_I don't wanna waste a moment, ooh_

_And I don't wanna give somebody else the better part of me_

_I would rather wait for you, ooh_

_Don't wanna feel another touch_

_Don't wanna start another fire_

_Don't wanna know another kiss_

_Baby, unless they are your lips_

_Don't wanna give my heart away_

_To another stranger_

_Or let another day begin_

_Won't even let the sunlight in_

_Oh, I'll never love again_

_Love again_

_Oh, I'll never love again_

_I'll never love again_

_I won't, I won't, I swear I can't_

_I wish I could but I just won't_

_I'll never love again_

_I'll never love again, oh_

Chani kept it together until the last note of the song before breaking completely apart in an instant as I stood to go to her her husband was at her side cradling her in his arms Renesmee touched my arm to get my attention, and just for a moment I thought to shrug off her touch.

In some ways it hurt to see Chani in another's arms and not my own. I can see Sam feels the same way about Leah from the look on his face. I know it would be disrespectful but I had to get away from the sight of her and my son. So I turned and walked out of the Hall.


End file.
